Las dos caras de la moneda
by TotalDreamerGirl
Summary: Cuando conectan una nueva maquina de Sugar Rush en el arcade, Vanellope descubre que en el nuevo juego nada es como en el viejo. La nueva Vanellope es arrogante, malvada, egoista, solitaria por eleccion y al contrario que la otra, no es la princesa Sugar Rush, pero esta dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir serlo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos los que puedan esta leyendo esto. Mi primer fic de Ralph, espero que les guste. Se que no mucha gente los lee en español razón por la que también lo estoy escribiendo e ingles. Igualmente, si están leyendo esto espero que les guste, y también espero que dejen un review para contarme que les parece :)**_

* * *

Un nuevo día en el arcade Litwak. Parecía ser como los demás, solo que ese día, ocurrió un ligero cambio. Como Sugar Rush resulto ser un éxito desde que se revelo que Vanellope era la verdadera mandataria del juego y por fin logro entrar en competencia, Litwak decidió instalar otra maquina del juego de carreras, así también permitiendo que los gamers que usualmente acudían al arcade pudieran jugar en modo multijugador. Lo que resulto ser una de las mejores decisiones que el hombre había tomado. Los jugadores se pasaron el día entero haciendo competencias, o solo jugando para ver quien era mejor jugador.

De todas formas, la mas feliz era Vanellope Von Schweetz, quien era la corredora mas elegida. Pero habían dos de ella ahora, y las dos estaban dentro del listado para ser elegidas, en las dos maquinas diferentes. Por eso cuando un jugador jugaba con una de ellas, la otra no podía ser elegida como competidora. Pero no es como si a la otra le importara, al contrario. Mientras una jugaba la otra descansaba y viceversa.

"Quien se anima a retarme?"

"Pero yo quería jugar con Vanellope!"

"Si yo gano!"

Fueron frases de lo mas comunes ese agitado día en el arcade. Cuando el reloj marco las 8:00, los jugadores comenzaron a irse.

"Ya es hora de que se vayan" dijo Litwak a los pocos chicos que quedaban en el arcade.

Con "awwws" y "que mal estuve a punto de ganarte"s los gamers se retiraron. El hombre apago las luces y salio.

"El arcade cerro!" Grito una de las chicas del Dance revolution.

Vanellope dio un suspiro de relajación.

"Al fin, creí que nunca se acabaría" pensó.

Ella amaba jugar casi un 90% de las carreras elegida por los jugadores, pero ese día había sido excepcional y estaba agotada, aun así no pudo resistir la tentación de visitar el nuevo Sugar Rush y conocer a su "gemela". Tan emocionada estaba que les rogó a Ralph, Félix y Tamora que la acompañaran en un momento libre que tenían a la hora del almuerzo, hora en que el arcade cerraba y todos paraban para almorzar, y a fin de cuentas, ellos accedieron a ir.

Lentamente Vanellope cruzo la barrea que separa Sugar Rush de la Estación central, y con una sonrisa en su rostro, entro al juego de su mejor amigo Ralph. Habían arreglado encontrarse allí y luego partir al nuevo Sugar Rush.

La niña camino dando pequeños saltitos a las casa de Ralph y golpeo la puerta. Era como si todo el cansancio derepente se hubiera ido.

"Hola aliento apestoso" Vanellope pregunto "Como estuvo tu día?"

"Hola princesa eructo, genial y el tuyo?" Ralph contesto con una sonrisa.

"Agotador" dijo Vanellope suspirando de forma burlona.

Se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole le entrada. Apenas cruzo la puerta, la niña fue corriendo para luego recostarse en el enorme sillón color negro que Ralph tenia en su sala, pero el enorme hombre no se extraño, esto ya era una rutina. Para Vanellope este era el sillón más cómodo del mundo, más aun que el del castillo donde vivía, que estaba íntegramente hecho de algodón de azúcar.

Ralph se sentó junto a ella y comenzaron a hablar de su día, mientras esperaban la llegada de Felix, quien había ido a buscar a su esposa Tamora Calhoun. De todas formas esto no demoro mucho, poco tiempo después de la llegada de la niña, el reparador y la sargento llegaron caminando de la mano.

"Hola Vanellope" Felix dijo

"Hola hombre martillo" contesto ella.

Hablaron un rato más y luego se encaminaron al nuevo Sugar Rush.

Cuando entraron al nuevo videojuego cada uno de ellos sintió o hizo algo distinto. Vanellope se sintió extraña, como si fuese una de esas malas intuiciones que le dicen a uno que no siga adelante, que algo malo pasaría si no se detenía en ese instante. Pero la chica lo ignoro por completo. Calhoun llevaba su arma guardada, pero aun así no la soltó. La tenía aferrada a ella como si en cualquier momento un Cy-bug fuese a saltar de la nada y tendría que usarla. Pero desde el incidente en la vieja maquina del juego de carreras de dulce, la sargento desconfiaba de todo y todos, salvo claro su esposo, Ralph y Vanellope.

Felix llevaba su martillo en las manos y jugueteaba con el, era como si estuviese en su propio mundo, cosa que le pasaba muy seguido desde su boda. Pero aun así era extraño, el nunca estaba en su mundo. Era una persona muy centrada en la realidad.

Mientras que en el caso de Ralph, el miraba todo a su alrededor, para nada asombrado, este era exactamente igual al otro videojuego, el que ya conocía de memoria.

"Esperen un momento" Dijo Calhoun "Hacia donde nos dirigimos?"

"Por lógica supongo que la otra Vanellope esta en castillo, digo debe ser la princesa de este Sugar Rush no?" Contesto la más pequeña.

"Puede que si o que no, es el mismo el objetivo del juego, pero los asuntos que no tienen que ver con reglamentaciones o cuestiones internas como códigos, pueden cambiar y ser distintos en cada juego" Dijo Tamora.

Todos la miraron extrañados, ninguno de ellos llego a entender ni una sola palabra.

"Eso quiere decir que puede ser que el juego sea el mismo, pero eso no quiere decir que las personalidades, historias, recuerdos y demás de cada uno sean iguales en cada persona"

"De todas formas creo que será lo mejor ir al castillo primero" dijo Felix.

Ralph y Vanellope asintieron con la cabeza, y los cuatro se encaminaron al castillo de dulces.

La niña pequeña se adelanto y golpeo las puertas de chocolate amargo del enorme edificio. Le resulto extraño que estuviesen cerradas, en su juego siempre estaban abiertas. También la sorprendió que los soldados de Oreo no estuviesen en las puertas resguardando la entrada.

La puerta se abrió, pero detrás de ella no estaba la persona que Vanellope esperaba ver. Taffyta Muttonfudge abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tenia puesto el vestido color rosa que la castaña había usado el día que fue revelada mandataria de Sugar Rush.

La sonrisa de la chica de pelo blanco desapareció y fue remplazada con una expresión mezcla sorprendida, preocupada y a la vez algo de enojo.

"Vanellope, se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí?" Pregunto con un tono sumamente educado.

Vanellope se quedo ahí mirándola extrañada. Taffyta nunca había sido educada por demás, y jamas creyó que fuera a serlo.

Los otros tres compañeros de la chica llegaron y se pararon detrás de ella. Ralph levanto una ceja al ver que la chica que tanto había molestado a Vanellope alguna vez pudiera llegar a ser princesa del juego.

"Quienes son ellos?" Pregunto la princesa aun mas asustada al ver al enorme hombre y a la sargento con un arma. Felix no la preocupaba tanto, apenas era un poco más alto que ella.

"Em... yo soy Vanellope, pero vengo del otro Sugar Rush, solo quería pasar a saludar" Dijo ahora nerviosa. Jamás se había puesto tan nerviosa, pero la situación lo ameritaba. La formalidad de Taffyta y no verse a ella misma con el vestido que le pertenecía hacia la situación bastante incomoda.

La princesa del nuevo videojuego miro a Vanellope directo a los ojos, y después se calmo.

"Entonces que haces ahí afuera? Vamos entra!"Dijo ya mas animada.

Vanellope tosió un poco, solo para llamar la atención de Taffyta, y luego con la inclino su cabeza en dirección a sus tres amigos que aguardaban en silencio mirando toda la situación.

"OH! Y tus amigos también pueden venir" agrego mirándolos con una sonrisa.

Se hizo a un lado y los dejo pasar, guiándolos directamente al comedor donde al parecer se estaba dando una especie de banquete. Todos los corredores estaban allí riendo, hablando, o simplemente disfrutando la comida. Pero al ver que la chica de cabello negro entraba todos se callaron, se pararon cruzados de brazos en frente de ella y solo algunos como Candlehead y Crumbelina dejaron un pequeño grito de susto salir de sus bocas.

"Que hace ella aquí?" Pregunto Minty Zaki a Taffyta

"Tranquilos chicos, ella es la Vanellope del otro videojuego, no hay nada malo con ella" los calmo la princesa."Siéntense y sigan haciendo lo que estaban haciendo"

Los demás competidores se volvieron a su mesa y se sentaron, pero aun así todavía estaban desconfiados de cuan buena esta Vanellope era.

"En cuanto a ustedes, siéntense y únanse a nosotros" dijo Taffyta emocionada.

Los cuatro amigos se miraron y lentamente se acercaron a la mesa, donde fueron recibidos frívolamente. Todos permanecieron en silencio hasta que por fin Rancis hablo.

"Así que Vanellope, quien es la princesa en TU Sugar Rush?" En realidad no le interesaba mucho, solo lo dijo para tratar de quitar incomodidad a la situación.

"Pues, en realidad yo soy, Presidente Vanellope Von Schweetz" dijo con una pizca de orgullo en su voz.

Los ojos de todos los competidores presentes se abrieron como platos. No podían creer lo que escuchaban.

Mientras esta situación se daba, Ralph se dedicaba a devorar una tarta de moras que había sobre la mesa, y Tamora y Felix charlaban, sobre varias cosas.

"Es en serio?" Pregunto Snowanna desconfiada.

"Pues si" Vanellope respondió

"Como sucedió?" Pregunto nuevamente Rancis aun extrañado.

Así Vanellope comenzó a contar la historia, desde Turbo, hasta el momento en que se convirtió en princesa, con acotaciones hechas por Ralph quien hablaba con la boca llena, o alguna risa por parte de Tamora o Felix, quienes en realidad no habían escuchado toda la historia en su ausencia.

Cuando termino todo el mundo había entrado en confianza con la chica. Se sentía como en casa, tanto hablar hizo que las horas se pasen y ninguno se percate de nada.

Un rato después Vanellope recordó porque estaba allí, miro alrededor, pero la otra ella no parecía estar cerca, ni siquiera en el castillo.

"Um, solo una pregunta, donde esta la Vanellope de _este _ Sugar Rush?" Pregunto tímidamente la presidente.

El cuarto se sumió en un profundo silencio, no se oía ni el zumbido de una mosca.

"Porque querrías saber donde esta esa excusa de corredora, que casi nos lleva a la ruina a todos?" Pregunto Taffyta, ahora mas ofendida que nunca.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

"De que estas hablando?" Vanellope pregunto mirando etrañada a Taffyta.

"Lo que escuchaste... Vanellope casi arruina todo el juego"

Todos se callaron. Vanellope miro a la princesa

"Que sucedio?"

"Vanellope era en realidad la princesa de nuestro juego, no era para nada mala, era muy buena princesa, y ademas era amiga de todos nosotros. Hasta que un dia, decidieron actualizar el juego. Nadie sabe que paso con Vanellope, ni que le hicieron. De un dia para el otro, se enojaba por cualquier cosa. Si ganabamos una carrera, al calabozo. Si le deciamos algo, calabozo. Cualquier cosa era una excusa para ir al calabozo. Hasta que nos cansamos.

Despojamos a Vanellope de su puesto como princesa, por votación yo ocupe su lugar. Y no volvimos a saber de ella por un largo tiempo... o al menos hasta que los guardias la vieron en el castillo. Nadie se preocupo mucho por eso, creimos que los guardias lo habían imaginado. nada pasó hasta el dia siguiente. El juego comenzo a fallar, nosotros, los autos, las pistas. Vanellope se presento a la carrera como si fuera inocente. Era el unico personaje que no fallaba.

Cuando vieron el problema nos pusieron fuera de servicio, y quisieron desconectarnos, todo por su pequeña venganza.

Fuimos con los demas hasta el cuarto del codigo central. Todo estaba hecho un desastre, la mitad de los codigos estaban medio destruidos, la otra mitad casi desconectados, el unico intacto era el de Vanellope."

Taffyta dio un largo respiro, miro a sus compañeros y continuo.

"Debiamos reparar todos los codigos rapido, antes de que nos desconecten, o alguno de nosotros desapareciera completamente. Reparamos todo a tiempo, la unica perdida que tuvimos fueron los autos de Snowanna, Swizzle y Candlehead, que por suerte pudieron ser reconstruidos. Pero debiamos evitar que algo asi volviera a pasar. Asi que como castigo, Vanellope no puede abandonar el juego, pero no es una falla. Nos parecio muy cruel, pero no podiamos arriesgarnos a que algo asi pase de nuevo. Ademas, claro, cambiamos el codigo de entrada al codigo central del juego.

Finalmente, logramos arreglar el problema. No nos desconectaron permanentemente, fue solo para traernos hasta este arcade."

Todos guardaron silencio, nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Vanellope, que era la mas impactada por el relato. Aunque ahora tenía aún mas ganas de conocer a su "otro yo". Queria saber por que lo hizo, y si habia alguien a quien ella se lo contaria, seria a ella misma.

"Creo que ya es hora de irnos" dijo la pelinegra.

"No quieres quedarte?, ya sabes, como mañana es domingo y el arcade no abre nos encanta jugar carreras "amistosas" entre nosotros" le ofrecio la niña de pelo blanquecino.

"Claro que quiero!" En realidad jugar carreras no era lo que mas queria en ese momento, quedarse era la excusa perfecta para ir en busca de su otra ella. Vanellope se dirigio a sus amigos "nos vemos mañana!"

Felix y Tamora saludaron con un gesto que fue respondido por todos los corredores presentes.

"Nos vemos baronesa come mocos!" Le grito Ralph a Vanellope desapareciendo por la puerta.

"Adios seso apestoso!" Le respondio aunque en realidad no sabia si la habia escuchado.

Luego miro a los restantes en la sala, con una enorme sonrisa.

"Te llevare al cuarto de huespedes, aunque supongo que ya sabes donde es" le dijo Taffyta con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras los otros corredores comenzaban a retirarse.

"Carrera?" Pregunto la pelinegra

"Carrera!" Le respondio Taffyta.

"Tres!" Grito la otra mientras salia corriendo como un cohete al piso de arriba.

"Eso es trampa!" Le grito de vuelta la princesa mientras corria tras ella.

Vanellope llego primera, Taffyta al llegar tropezo con ella, y ambas calleron al piso riendo.

Taffyta se levanto y ayudo a su compañera a levantarse.

"Debo irme, nos vemos mañana en el salón principal, a las 8:00."

Desaparecio por la puerta cerrandola tras ella.

Vanellope miro alrededor. El cuarto era exactamente igual al del castillo de su juego. Una enorme ventana decoraba la pared este del cuarto.

La chica se recosto en la cama, y fingio estar dormida solo por si alguien entraba a ver como estaba. Por suerte lo hizo, sintio que la puerta se abria, pero no levanto la cabeza para ver quien era.

"Esta dormida" susurro la voz, que identifico como la de SourBill.

Luego cerro la puerta y se alejo.

Vanellope espero unos minutos mas, para asegurarse que nadie este cerca. Cuando se aseguro de que nadie estaba fuera de su cuarto se levanto y corrio a la ventana.

La abrio y miro hacia afuera. Se asusto un poco cuando vio la altura que la separaba del piso, pero aún asi, decidio saltar.

Tomo distancia, y comenzo a correr. Cuando llego al borde de la ventana salto y cerro los ojos, haciendo todo lo posible para no gritar hasta llegar al suelo.

No se hizo mucho daño, aunque cayó en sus rodillas, que se rasparon un poco.

Se largo a correr.

"Si fuera Vanellope y tuviera que esconderme, dónde viviría?" Se pregunto.

Penso un rato, hasta que decidio encaminarse a la Montaña de Cola Dietetica, su viejo hogar.

Corrio hasta llegar a ese lugar, pero se sorprendio al ver que la entrada a la cueva estaba completamente tapada. No había forma de entrar, y menos que menos si Vanellope estaba ahí dentro, de salir.

Pensó de nuevo. El otro lugar que ella amaba era el bosque, pero ella no recordaba ningun escondite ahí dentro.

Camino hasta el bosque, y miro a su alrededor. No encontró nada así que solo siguio caminando hasta que vio una especie de agujero en el suelo, medio tapado por caramelos.

Lentamente movio los dulces que cubrian una tapa metalica que estaba sobre el agujero, y movio la pieza de metal a un lado.

Era un largo pozo, que tenía solo una escalera. Bajó por el oscuro pozo hasta que toco el suelo. Lo unico que había adelante era un largo túnel y mucha oscuridad. Camino lentamenta hasta que vio una luz provenir del otro lado. Entonces apuro la marcha. Llego al otro lado y vio lo que menos esperaba y mas quería ver. A la otra Vanellope, viendose en un enorme espejo con el traje de corredora que ella usaba antes del accidente con Turbo, sosteniendo su casco en sus manos, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

"Vanellope?" La presidente pregunto.

La otra se dio vuelta rapidamente, estaba un poco asustada, y a la vez sorprendida. No esperaba ver exactamente lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

"Quien diablos se supone que eres, y como rayos es que llegaste hasta aquí?" Pregunto la que tenía el traje de corredora con desprecio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Así que este fue el segundo capitulo, que les parecio? Diganme en los reviews. Nos vemos el proximo capítulo.**


End file.
